A Klaroline Christmas
by awesomely.epic.gal
Summary: Klaus is alone on Christmas Eve and Caroline invites him over for dinner. Has some fluff in it. One shot


**Merry Christmas!** **This is just a one shot about our favorite hybrid spending Christmas with our favorite vampire Barbie. I'm a HUGE Klaroline shipper and I hope other Klaroline shippers enjoy :)**

The original hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson was one that never celebrated holidays, especially Christmas. He didn't care for the lights or the decorations, presents or good ol' jolly Saint Nick. When it came to Christmas he just turned his nose up in the air and downed his bottle of Bourbon.

He was walking alone through the streets of Mystic Falls. Neighbors were setting their decorations and Nativity scenes out in their front yards. Children were helping their parents. Inside he seen people were decorating their Christmas trees. Fathers were picking up their children, helping them set their stars and angels on top of the trees.

Klaus noticed one family in particular. The family was made up of two parents and six children-five boys and a girl. The father picked up the daughter and helped her set the star on the tree. It hit a spot in Klaus' cold heart that made him think of his own family. Of course back in his time there were no such things as Christmas trees and decorations. But deep down inside he had wished his family could have been that close.

He immediately wiped the thought out of his head and continued walking. He came upon the young, beautiful Caroline Forbes house. Caroline was helping her mother hang lights on their house. Liz was on the very top of the ladder but then fell as the ladder gave out from underneath her. Klaus caught her before Caroline could. Liz looked at him in shock.

"Th-thank you, Klaus," she stuttered.

He sat her on her feet. "No problem," he said quietly. He looked into Caroline's green eyes. She wanted to thank him for saving her mom but he started walking again. He just expected her to make some smart remark at him. But that would never stop him from loving her. He just didn't want to hear it today.

"Klaus," Caroline called at him. He turned around. "Thank you for saving my mom."

"You're welcome, love." He started off walking again.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Probably to the bar for a drink."

"But the bar's about to close since it's Christmas Eve."

"I'll make them stay open."

"Why don't you join us for Christmas dinner?" Klaus whipped around in surprise. "It's the least I can do for you saving my mom."

"Yeah, Klaus. Join us for dinner tonight," Liz told him.

Klaus stared at both the blondes. He knew he had nothing to do tonight, no one to go home to since none of his siblings were talking to him right now. What did he have to lose? And Caroline was asking him to eat with her. That put a smile on his face. "I would love to."

x

Klaus arrived on Caroline's doorstep at 8 p.m. on the dot. He was dressed in his _Giorgio Armani _tuxedo and sprayed on his _Clive Christian_ cologne. He rang the doorbell. Caroline opened it. Her eyes went wide taking in Klaus' appearance as well as him taking in hers. She was stunning wearing a red, sparkly dress with a green scarf and a santa hat on her head.

"Wow, Klaus. You look like a million bucks. You even smell like a million bucks."

He smiled that adorable, dimpled smile. "Well thank you, love. You look beautiful, as always."

She blushed. "Please come in." Caroline stepped aside to let the hybrid in. He seen that her living room was filled with little Christmas decorations. They had a little dancing santa sitting on the coffee table. The Christmas tree sat in the corner. It was decorated with different color lights and ornaments. She noticed he was really staring at everything. "So, umm, do you have your Christmas tree set up?"

Klaus laughed. "I don't celebrate Christmas, love."

"Really? Even the original hybrid doesn't have a little Christmas spirit in him?"

"Afraid not, love. You see back thousands of years ago we didn't have what humans have today."

"So? It's a thousand years later and you're still alive. So you can celebrate Christmas."

"I could but I choose not to." Klaus wanted to change the subject quickly. "So I'm assuming you have a ham cooked to perfection?" He could smell the sweet smell of honey ham.

"I did. My mom got called into work tonight. So it looks like it's just going to be you and me."

Klaus smiled. He was secretly happy it was just going to be them two. "Is your other friends not going to show? What about your family?"

"I'll see my family tomorrow for Christmas. As far as friends goes none of them could really make it. Bonnie's with her family. Matt and Jeremy are at the Salvatores. And Elena's too busy shoving her tongue down Damon's throat." She rolled her eyes in disgust. Her face showed a wave of sadness.

Klaus felt bad for her. She was alone too. "You have me tonight, love."

x

Klaus enjoyed his meal that Caroline cooked for him. He was so full he had to undo his belt buckle. Caroline giggled at him.

"I would take that as a way of saying that the food was delicious," he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I do. I'm full too. What's say we go walk this food off."

"I'm right behind you, love."

x

Klaus and Caroline walked through the town. She enjoyed seeing all of the Christmas decorations. Klaus, on the other hand, could care less.

"Klaus, forgive me for asking but I'm just curious why do you hate Christmas so much? I've never known one person to not like Christmas."

He sighed. "I've just never felt the means to celebrate it. I've never had my family together to celebrate..."

"So that's the reason then. You want your family together."

Klaus knew she was right. He always envied the families: having family get togethers, laughing, enjoying meals together, just being happy. It brought a tear to his eye. "That's why I've never bothered to celebrate it. My family hates me. But of course it's my fault. I've never treated them good since we became vampires. My father never loved me. I was the black sheep in the family."

Caroline felt sad for the hybrid. Despite all of the horrible things he had put her and her friends through she knew he was capable of love. "Klaus, if you ever feel alone you're more than welcome to come to me."

"Do you really mean that, love?" he asked blinking the tears away.

"Yes. I know you're a good person deep down. And you don't deserve to be treated the way you have been. Because I can see your humanity."

They arrived back on her porch step. Snow was starting to fall.

"You know, I've always enjoyed seeing the snow fall," said Klaus.

"Me too," Caroline told him. "It's beautiful."

Klaus reached for something in his pocket. "Even though I don't celebrate Christmas I still went ahead and bought you a present." He pulled a little white box out of his pocket. It was wrapped with a red bow. Caroline pulled at the bow and opened the box.

She gasped. "Oh my God. Klaus, it's beautiful." Inside was a beautiful diamond, studded heart shaped necklace.

"Let me help you with that." He took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman."

Caroline wanted to cry. She always bashed at him for trying to win her over with expensive jewelry and clothing. But she knew this time he bought this necklace out of the goodness of his heart. She wrapped her arms tight around him.

"I didn't buy you anything though," she frowned.

"Don't worry about me, love. Just being here with you right now is the best present I can ever recieve." She smiled at him. Klaus looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them. "So what's the story on this?" he smirked. "Two people have to do what underneath the mistletoe?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "When two people are under the mistletoe they have to kiss." Klaus cut her off when he pressed his soft lips on hers. Kissing Klaus was one of the best experiences she ever felt. It felt like every cell in her body was going off, like electricity was going through her. It felt so magical with snow falling all round them. She deepened it by thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She craved more. But Klaus pulled back before it got too hot and heavy.

"Easy, love," he laughed. "Not that I don't ever want it to happen, but I don't want our first kiss to lead straight to that. Not just yet," he winked.

"Sorry," she blushed. She realized how much of a true gentleman he was. The only gentleman she's ever known honestly.

"It's okay, love." He checked the time on his phone. "I guess I should be going. I don't want to keep you up all night since you have your family to see tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Caroline."

"Wait." He stopped on the steps and turned around. "Will you stay tonight? That way neither of us have to be alone."

He smiled at her and followed her inside the house. They spent the rest of the night cuddled up in front of the fireplace. He placed a kiss on her forehead when she fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline."


End file.
